Freefall
Freefall is the saurian life partner for David Scott from the miniseries. He is unique as he is a Pteranodon, and not one rider has been able to ride a Pteranodon before David. History He is first seen by Marion when she is told by her mother to study the Pteranodons. She tells David "he's only an adolescent, the others reject him because he's an albino". She then said that she may be able to make contact with him. Marion does try to make contact with Freefall, which she achieves briefly before being attacked by the other Pteranodons, only to be rescued by David. Freefall follows David and Marion when they climb to a Skybax nest to sleep in for the night, as the final part of David's training. During the night, Freefall lands at the nest and tries to communicate with David. It is during this time that David discovers Freefall's name. The riders graduation process takes place, but David fails as Freefall is unable to come to him, and instead watches from the other side of the canyon in dismay. However, when the ceremony is over, David returns to the landing platform and calls Freefall. Freefall realises that David has been rejected by the Skybaxs, just like he was rejected from the Pteranodons, concluding that they are in the same situation. Freefall then flies out of the canyon, shrieking, heading towards David. David then becomes the first man ever to ride a wild Pteranodon, witnessed by Romana Denison, Marion and his brother Karl. When David, Karl, Marrion and Zippo travel down the Polongo River to reach the channel where the Reginald Volly is held, Freefall is briefly seen flying downriver, implying that he has firmly cut away from the main Pteranodon swarm. After escaping World Beneath via the flooded tunnel to the temple in the swamp, Freefall startles the Scotts by shrieking. They turn around to see him perched on the front of the temple. Frank Scott is hugely surprised: "What the hell is that?" To which David responds, "It's alright dad, it's Freefall". As it is Frank's first encounter with a prehistoric animal, he does not understand: "It's a what?". David rides on Freefall to Waterfall City, hoping to find help, but instead finds it under siege by thousands of Pteranodons. He battles the Pteranodons single handed on Freefall, during which flying to an incredible height and dropping the flawless sunstone he found in the World Beneath into the frightened, running crowd below. Freefall continues to do aerial combat with the swarm, until the sunstone is put in the top of the sunstone tower by Zippo, bringing back the light, driving the swarm from the city and scattering it across Dinotopia. After the siege, David and Freefall join the Skybax Squadron under the request of Mayor Waldo. Freefall would go on to make regular appearances in the TV series afterwards. Gallery From Miniseries Freefall & Marion.png Freefall & Marion 2.png|Freefall with Marion. Freefall & Marion 3.png|Freefall with Marion, Longshot. Category:Characters Category:TV series Category:Pterosaurs